(a) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight device, a display device including the same, and a method of manufacturing a backlight device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device is classified into a self-emissive display device displaying an image by emitting light by itself and a passive display device displaying an image by controlling the light emitted from a separate light source. A representative passive display device is a liquid crystal display.
Liquid crystal displays are now widely used as one type of flat panel display. A liquid crystal display has two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the panels, and a backlight module providing the light to the display panel having the liquid crystal layer is included. In the liquid crystal display, electro-potential is applied across the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field over the liquid crystal layer, and arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field. Accordingly, the amount of the light emitted from the backlight module is controlled, thereby performing image display. The backlight module includes a light source emitting light, a light guide plate distributes the light coming from the light source to convert into planar light, and various optical films such as compensation films and diffusion films.
As a light source emitting light, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) and an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL) are conventionally used, and recently a light emitting diode (LED) has been widely used.
When the number of light sources in the backlight module is increased, a manufacturing cost will be increased. Accordingly, a structure having minimum number of light sources has been designed. In this case, a current must be increased to compensate a weak light intensity according to the decreased number of light sources, however it causes a problem of heat generation.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.